


I’ll Be Alright

by MariaABC



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaABC/pseuds/MariaABC
Summary: Carisi just doesn't know when to stop, and he is stressing Barba out. One-Shot. Can be platonic or romantic relationship.





	I’ll Be Alright

"Hey! Barba I'm home!" Carisi gently shut the door to the apartment. "I have Chinese. Are you hungry?" Sonny quietly walked through the small kitchen and into the dinning room.

The table was covered in papers and folders. In the middle of the mess was Barba, writing vigorously. He stopped writing, sighed, and threw his pen at the wall.

"Hey. Big case?"

"No. It's easy. I don't even know why I'm working it, they should just give this case to you, even you might be able to do it!" Barba yelled sarcastically.

"Eat… You might feel better."

"Thank you." Barba took the food from Sonny's hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What is the case?"

"Rape. He-said-she-said. Except I can't find the one witness who can testify on our behalf."

"What do you mean? Isn't it the detective's job?" Carisi took his chopsticks and repeatedly tried to pick up some noodles from the box.

"Yes, well some of you apparently can't do your job." Barba stood up and slowly opened his food, instantly picking it up. "Carisi what is this?" Barba put the piece of meat back in the container.

"It's pork right?"

"No." Barbs sighed and threw the container on the table. "I asked for one thing…"

"Here I'll go get your order? What do you want?"

"No Carisi, it's fine."

"Please let me make it up to you. What do you want?"

"Carisi!"

"No it's my fault, I'll make it up. Just tell me what you wa-"

"Carisi!" Barba quickly raises his hand and brought it down on Sonny's cheek.

Carisi fell over barley catching himself with the table.

"Oh- oh my gosh. Carisi! I'm sorry!"

"No, councilor, I pushed, its my fault." Carisi gently pulled himself off the ground, his face already turning a deep red and even a light yellow in some spots. "You've gotta lot of power-"

"Carisi!" Sonny flinched slightly the sound but instantly tried to relax. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Well I was kind of asking for it and I-" Barbs cut him off with a loud, exaggerated sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright."


End file.
